


Bernadetta/Byleth Supports- Updated (Original tidbits included.)

by Azuron234



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuron234/pseuds/Azuron234
Summary: I dislike how Byleth and Bernadetta's supports generally go in the games. I decided to fix it up so that your options aren't jokingly dismiss her, jokingly dismiss her and jokingly dismiss her. I hope that these flow a bit better!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bernadetta/Supports](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642403) by Unknown. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to fix up the B support, I actually think they did that pretty well. I decided though to tackle the support that inspired this in the first place. The C support, where Byleth contributes basically nothing and undoes any impact the scene has. It also has an infamous choice that doesn't actually matter.

Woman: Thank you, Lady Bernadetta. I will take my leave.  
Bernadetta: Oh, good. Bye! Uh, good-bye!  
(The woman leaves)

Bernadetta: Finally...Oh, that was awful. Just terrifying.  
(Byleth arrives)

Byleth: What's terrifying?

Bernadetta: Ah! Please don't sneak up on me like that! That lady asked me to show her around! I tried to be polite but strangers are just so nerve-racking.

Byleth: You've never seemed scared of me.

Bernadetta:  
(Black Eagles) Oh yeah? How about when I first met you and I wouldn't come out of the corner or even uncover my face? Actually, now that you mention it, it's funny. Once I started talking to you, I stopped feeling scared.

(Other routes) Now that you mention it, I think you're right. I don't know if I ever have felt scared around you.  
Bernadetta: I wonder why... You know, Professor, you might be the first person I've been able to speak to normally since I got here and I have no idea why.

Byleth: I'm glad, regardless.

Bernadetta: I'm happy about it too! When we first started out here, we had to do drills...outside. I skipped those every chance I got. It's a terrible idea— going out in the forest with all these people you don't even know! Thanks to you, though, I can actually make it through class now. I'm grateful for that. I don't know what I'd do...if you weren't here...

Byleth: It's all right.

Bernadetta: Sorry... I'm OK... I am OK. I'm doing just fine. I feel safe here, thanks to you.

Byleth: What if we go and try talking to someone together?

Bernadetta: What? Try talking to someone? Together? I- oh... Oh, look at the time! I should really be off doing something, anything! Bye!  
(Bernadetta runs away)

Byleth: ...


	2. B Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually change anything in this support, I was surprisingly satisfied with how it went. However, I decided to upload it. Doesn't make sense to have C, A, and S without B. Worth noting that this is the original B support, not the errataed one. It's a little darker, but I feel like it gets the point across of just how badly she's been treated. I also reference the original version in Caspar's Justice.

Bernadetta: Great weather today. Perfect for shutting yourself inside, don't you think?

Byleth:  
Choice 1: I think I'll head outside, actually.  
Choice 2: Definitely.

Bernadetta:  
Choice 1 response: Oh, you go right ahead. I'll be right here. The better the weather, the less crowded it is in here. I can't pass up having all this space to myself.  
Choice 2 response: I'm glad you get it. With great weather like this, there'll be no one inside to bother us.

Bernadetta: I love feeling like I'm all alone in the world...

Byleth: What made you such a recluse?

Bernadetta: Oh, that. Well, I guess I can tell you, Professor. My father's obsessed with money. He's only ever seen me as bait for a rich husband. To train me to be a good, submissive wife, he'd do things like tie me to a chair and leave me there all day, challenging me to stay quiet. I tried hard to do as he asked. Honestly, I did. But before I knew it, I just couldn't bring myself to leave my room anymore.

Byleth: Why not?

Bernadetta: I just had this overwhelming feeling of fear all the time. No matter how hard I tried, my father never thought I was good enough. After that, it was just constant scolding. He couldn't say two words to me without mentioning how useless I was. An unmarriageable girl. My life was isolated to say the least. I wasn't allowed to play with other kids, let alone make friends. Soon, I stopped wanting that. I was happiest alone. But even that made him mad. And when he tried to drag me outside, I kicked and screamed so much I seriously hurt myself. He's calmed down a bit in recent years. His constant torment was replaced with complete indifference. He mostly acts like I don't exist now.

Byleth: How did you end up at the monastery?

Bernadetta: If you can believe it, I was basically kidnapped. My mother ordered an attendant to stuff me in a bag while I was sleeping. By the time I figured out what was going on, I was already here. For a while, I was sure I was going to die. But here I am. Look at me...still breathing. Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you down, talking like that about my past! Just forget everything I told you. There's no point in talking about myself anyway. (To herself) Idiot! Oh this is why everyone hates you, Bernie!

Byleth:  
Choice 1: Don't worry about it.  
Choice 2: Thank you for confiding in me.

Bernadetta:  
Choice 1 response: You're the only one who would ever say such a kind thing to me, Professor...  
Choice 2 response: What? N-no, it's not... Oh, Professor! How can you be so kind to me?! I don't deserve it...

Bernadetta: I'm sorry! Please don't look at me!


	3. Bernie's Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the vein of the B support, I decided to write a bit about how Byleth decides to actually help Bernadetta overcome her problems. It's implied in the A support that he helps with her growth, but we don't get a lot of how exactly he does that. Seeing as we're fixing up this support chain, we may as well add a bit in between. This won't be in the style of supports though, as freeform writing allows for more expression.

"Ugh, why am I the one who has to do this? He knows I don't like going out, is he trying to punish me for something?" Bernadetta complained to herself as she tied her boots, getting ready to go out. The Professor had informed her that some people were interested in a tour of the monastery, and that it was up to her to deliver such a tour. It was true that Bernadetta had done this before for a lady, but it took a lot out of her. What scared Bernadetta this time was the idea of having to guide multiple people around. She had considered faking a cold, or maybe forcing herself to throw up to get out of doing it. In the end though, she decided she did not want to let the Professor down. Despite her own discontent, it wouldn't be right to let down the person who had been so nice to her.

After a few more minutes of psyching herself up, Bernadetta opened the door. She squinted as the bright sunlight washed over her, a contrast from her candle lit room like night and day. After her eyes adjusted to the new lighting, Bernadetta headed to the entrance hall to meet the Professor and whomever she was to guide around the monastery. She arrived to find the Professor demonstrating a little bit of fire magic in his hand to three wide eyed children. Bernadetta approached them and despite herself commented, "Show off."

Byleth turned to her with a mix between a smile and a grin, "Ah, Bernadetta. You're right on time. Also hey, you know I can show off more than this."

Bernadetta rolled her eyes at this, "Yeah, yeah. So where are the people I'm supposed to be guiding? I hope they aren't late, it took me a lot to be here!"

Byleth shook his head, "They're right here. Bernadetta, I'd like you to meet Lissa, Teri, and Mikail." The Professor gestured with his hand to a blond girl with pigtails, a red haired girl with a ponytail, and a boy with brown hair and an eyepatch over the one eye respectively. 

The children bowed and greeted her in unison, "Hi Bernadetta!"

Bernadetta was taken aback at this, she was guiding kids around? This would be a bit easier than guiding adults, they were far less imposing. Though now she was even more confused as to why she was the one to do this. There were easily other students who were better with kids. Mercedes or Annette immediately came to mind. She stammered a bit, "O-oh um..." She looked to her Professor, who gave her a nod and an encouraging smile.

Bernadetta took a deep breath and put on her best smile for the kids, "Hello Lissa, Teri, and Mikail. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Bernie, if you like. My friends all do."

Byleth explained, "These bright children are allowed to pick one location each to go see, bring them back here once you're done. Good luck, Bernadetta." With that, the Professor walked off and left Bernadetta to handle the situation.

Bernadetta took a few seconds as the children waved goodbye to Byleth to compose herself once again. This was a nerve wracking situation, she felt entirely unqualified and unprepared to be doing this. When she looked at the children though, they looked up at her with innocent and hopeful eyes. This wasn't for the Professor anymore, this was for these kids who were counting on her to make their dreams come true. With this in mind, she took a deep breath and put her smile back on. She asked the children, "So, where should Bernie take you first?"

Lissa answered first, "I want to see the cathedral, Byleth says it's really pretty!"

Bernadetta nodded, "It is really pretty. Of course we can go there first. It's one of the most important places in the monastery, after all."

Teri and Mikail didn't seem quite as excited about this prospect, but they still followed along eagerly north towards the cathedral. Once they arrived at the bridge, Teri gasped and pointed up excitedly, hopping up and down eagerly as she exclaimed, "A pegasus! A pegasus!"

Bernadetta looked up as well. Seeing a pegasus wasn't out of the ordinary for her, but she remembered her first time seeing one too. It was a wonderful feeling of awe that you only get the first time you see one of the majestic white creatures. Atop the pegasus was Ingrid, who seemed to be performing a patrol atop the pegasus. Bernadetta turned to Teri and explained, "Her name is Ingrid, I bet she'll wave to you if you call her name."

Teri cupped her hands around her mouth like a megaphone and called, "HI INGRID!"

Ingrid seemed surprised to hear her name suddenly, looking down at the bridge. Seeing the kids all wave at her, she smiled and waved right back before heading on her way.

Mikail commented, "Wow, she is really cool!"

Bernadetta nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, Ingrid is pretty cool, isn't she?"

After that, they arrived at the cathedral. Lissa especially was amazed by the size and splendor of the building, commenting, "It's such a beautiful place! Isn't there a choir who sings here?"

Bernadetta nodded, "There is, and the people who sing in it are amazing. My friend Dorothea is in the choir, hearing her sing is something everybody should do at least once. Maybe you can ask the Professor about watching a performance sometime."

Mikail pointed to the left of the entrance, to a box in the corner, "What's that old box doing there?"

Bernadetta led them over to it and explained, "This is the advice box. Anyone who needs advice on something can put a slip of paper in here and someone will do their best to help you. Often it's the Professor who answers, but one time I put something in here and then the next morning I woke up to a cupcake in front of my door!"

The children laughed at this, which encouraged Bernadetta to keep going. She asked, "Okay, where would you like to go next?"

Teri spoke up this time, "Can we check out the greenhouse? I hear there are beautiful flowers there!"

Bernadetta herself liked this idea and agreed, "Absolutely, it's a bit of a walk though."

Mikail piped up, "Ooh, let's race!"

Lissa hopped up and down, "Race, race!"

With that, the three kids began to race across the bridge. Bernadetta groaned, "I was really hoping to not have to run today..."

Before long, Bernadetta and her three charges arrived at the greenhouse. Bernadetta took a few moments to catch her breath, leaning against the greenhouse wall, "You kids have a lot more energy than me, that's for sure..." Though she was rather impressed with her ability to even make it this far. She had run even farther than when the class did drills.

Once inside the greenhouse, the children marveled at the plethora of colourful flowers. Bernadetta lamented not being able to answer many questions about the flowers, but instead decided to teach them about a plant she did know about. She directed their attention towards the carnivorous plant in the one corner and explained, "Flowers are beautiful, but some plants are smart too. This plant catches bugs and eats them!"

Lissa let out a squeal, "Ew! Good, eat all the bugs!"

Mikail laughed, "That is awesome, it really is a smart plant!"

Bernadetta smiled, "I like this plant because it doesn't have to go anywhere. It stays in one place and lets its dinner come to it."

The children marveled at this plant for a bit along with the rest the greenhouse had to offer. Mikail soon spoke up though, "I want to check out the training ground! I want to see some warriors in action!"

Bernadetta thought about it, "This might be a good idea. If someone else is training then they can distract the kids while I take a quick break. This is perfect!" She nodded at Mikail and agreed, "It's only fair, it is your turn to pick after all."

Mikail grinned, "Yes! I can't wait!" His excitement was contagious, and soon the kids and even Bernadetta herself were excited. Really though, Bernadetta was just happy the kids were having fun.

They arrived at the training grounds however, and Bernadetta's elation sunk like it was tied to a rock and dropped into the ocean. It was completely empty. Bernadetta internally cursed at this, why did this have to be the one time nobody was training? Not even Caspar, not even Felix. 

Mikail looked disappointed at this, "Aww, there's no one here! I was looking forward to this!"

Bernadetta felt her heart shatter at this, she knew how much he wanted to see some of her fellow comrades in action. She closed her eyes and thought to herself, "No. I will not let this happen. Time to take matters into your own hands, Bernie!"

She opened her eyes, and with all the courage she could muster she reminded the children with a smile, "I'm still here, you know." With that she grabbed one of the bows off the rack on the wall. She took aim at the human sized target on the other side of the training ground and let loose an arrow, hitting the target in the shoulder. The children gasped and eagerly anticipated the archer's next move. Bernadetta fired another shot, cleanly hitting the target in the chest. Mikail in particular cheered, "Yeah, get him!"

This was the last bit of encouragement Bernadetta needed. With a newfound determination and strength she didn't even know she had, she locked her sights on the target. She performed a nimble backflip and let loose her arrow in midair with a cry, skewering the dummy's head. This earned a round of cheering and applause from the children, who acted like this was the greatest thing they've seen all day.

They ran up to Bernadetta and Mikail exclaimed, "That was so cool, Bernie! You're awesome!"

Bernadetta blushed a little at this and tried to protest, "Oh no, it wasn't..."

The children weren't having it though, showering her in praise. This felt amazing to her, to be admired and adored by these kids. She made their day, and turned around what would have otherwise been a disappointing end to the tour. It was then that Byleth showed up to the training ground. He announced, "I just wanted to check and see how things were going. Are you having a good time?"

The children cheered in response, "Yes! Bernie is awesome! Bernie is so cool!"

Byleth looked right at Bernadetta as he replied, "She is indeed."

Lissa asked, "Byleth? Can we hang out with Bernie again sometime? Please?"

Byleth simply smiled, "That's up to Bernadetta. What do you-"

Bernadetta didn't even have to let him finish, "Yes, absolutely!" She never thought she would have agreed to regular trips outside of her room more than she had to. This was worthwhile though. Being admired and adored, being told how awesome she was by people who meant it. It was a nice change of pace, and something she looked forward to lots more of.


	4. A Support

Bernadetta: I can't believe how long it's been since I left home. Since I was dragged out of the house, I mean. Five whole years. It's weird to think about.

Byleth: Weird in what way?

Bernadetta: At first, I remember I was desperate to go back, but now, it's the opposite. I have friends here, and I have you. The monastery's become a second home to me. Back then, I never would've dreamed a day like this would come.

Byleth: I'm happy for you.

Bernadetta: It's all thanks to you! You've given me a second chance at life! If not for you, I never would have gotten used to leaving my room, let alone the monastery. Maybe the battlefield's just dulled my senses. I'm much better with strangers and new places now though. I don't panic nearly as much as before.

Byleth:  
Choice 1: Could you go somewhere new by yourself?  
Choice 2: I have some independent work for you, then.

Bernadetta:  
Choice 1 response: A new place? All on my own?  
Choice 2 response: What? Independent? As in, alone?  
Bernadetta: That sounds like a tough assignment. Where did this come from all of a sudden? Hey, hold on... You're teasing me, aren't you?! Please don't joke around like that anymore! It's torture for me!

Byleth:  
Choice 1: All right, I won't do it again.  
Choice 2: I can't commit to that...

Bernadetta:  
Choice 1 response: Thank you, I'll hold you to it.  
Choice 2 response: Come on, Professor! I'm begging you!  
Bernadetta (Choice 2 only): Promise me you won't do that again! Friends respect each other's feelings, don't they?

Byleth (Choice 2 only): OK. I promise.

Bernadetta: You're absolutely not allowed to send me out anywhere on my own! Got it? You would need to come with me. If you're with me, I can go anywhere in the world.

Choice 1: Just say the word.  
Bernadetta: Really?! Oh, um... well not right now of course. Soon, though! I-If that's okay with you!

Choice 2: Where would you want to go?  
Bernadetta (If Paralogue completed): Well... I'd like to go back to Brigid I think. The idea of being out in the wild without walls terrified me at first. Brigid is really pretty though, with lots of interesting wildlife. Ooh and we could visit Petra! Well, if you would be okay with that.  
Bernadetta (If Paralogue not completed): Oh! Um... I have no idea, honestly. I've heard Derdriu is supposed to be really nice. Maybe not right now, of course. Once they rebuild though, I think it would be a pretty place! Oh, but I hope it's not too crowded. Loud yelling, singing, big people pushing... Maybe not Derdriu after all, I'm already freaking out! 

Choice 3: I'll be with you in spirit.  
Bernadetta: No, that defeats the purpose! Why can't you get what I'm saying?! Oh, that's enough. I need some time alone...


	5. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the march on Enbarr, Bernadetta is up at night with fears of the battle to happen the next day. She goes to find the Professor for consolation, but instead finds that it's not just her fearing for tomorrow.

Bernadetta found herself nodding in and out of sleep as she laid in her bed. Even her beloved room at Garreg Mach was of little comfort to her. Tomorrow was when she, the Professor, Dimitri, and everyone else would march on Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. They were to put an end to this war that had waged for what felt like forever. They would put a stop to Edelgard, the Adrestian Emperor. This thought terrified her, Edelgard commanded terrifying power and would stop at nothing to achieve her goals. She was not an opponent Bernadetta wanted to face, but it wouldn't be impossible. Not with her friends there with her.

Bernadetta decided to go for a walk to clear her thoughts and get some fresh air. A blue crescent moon hung overhead, and a chilly midnight breeze made her shiver a little as she left the sanctuary of her room. There were no lights around as she walked up the steps towards the training ground, except one. The Professor's light was not out, and even the bit of light peeking out from underneath his door cut through the otherwise engulfing darkness. Bernadetta decided to go talk to him. Surely if anyone knew how to handle these feelings of uncertainty, it was the Professor. 

She knocked on his door and called, "Professor? May I talk to you? If it's a bad time, I can come ba-"

Byleth replied in a deadpan tone, "Come in."

Bernadetta entered the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Byleth was leaning over his desk, staring intently at something. It was a sheet of blank paper though. Bernadetta asked, "Professor? What are you working on?"

Byleth replied slowly, "I was... just drawing up some plans for tomorrow's march."

Bernadetta couldn't help but notice the hesitation in his voice. The Professor never hesitated, he always spoke confidently and with certainty. She moved a little closer to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Byleth kept his eyes firmly pointed towards the blank paper, "Nothing, it's fine. Did you need something?"

Bernadetta at this shook her head, surprising herself as she asserted, "It's not fine. If you don't want to tell me, then don't. Just don't lie to me!"

Byleth turned to Bernadetta with a look of shock, an expression which almost made Bernadetta feel a little guilty, before he said, "It's all just coming down... Every day it gets harder to keep up the act."

Bernadetta felt ever so slightly relieved that she had gotten through to him, but quelled such a feeling as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Byleth continued in a torrent, "Everyone here is counting on me to be the one to lead us to victory. Dimitri, Seteth, you, everyone. I hold everyone's lives, and the future of Fodlan in my hands. Every day it gets harder to act like everything's okay. Everyone expects me to be the Professor, the one with all the answers. They expect everything to be okay because I'm me, and I haven't failed yet. I'm not a tactician, I'm a mercenary who's gotten lucky. Who am I to decide who lives and who dies? Who am I to decide how to bring down the Adrestian Empire? I do my best to keep up this mask, this stoic persona that people can rely on. I'm supposed to ease everyone's fears while I'm terrified of what will happen myself. If I make a wrong move, someone dies. If I make the right move, people still die. I just... I can't keep pretending everything is okay!"

Bernadetta flinched at this, she came here expecting to be consoled. Instead, the Professor needed someone. Now wasn't the time to worry about her own fears, she had to help him. She took a deep breath, thinking about what she was about to say for a few moments before letting it out, "Byleth... it's okay to not be okay. You taught me that. We do expect so much of you, I can't begin to imagine how much that burden has to weigh down on you. It doesn't matter if you feel like you're just a mercenary, because you're not. You might have started as that, but you're so much more now. You brought us all together, and you keep us together. You're not the one who decides who lives and who dies, you give us the ability to make that choice. You don't need to decide how to bring down the Empire, because we're going to do it together."

Byleth looked down as he asked, "What happens if I make a mistake? What happens if I make a wrong move and let everyone down?"

Bernadetta shook her head, "You won't. Even if you do, no one would hold it against you. We got this far by your leadership, and by following your example. I'm only here fighting because you taught me to have the courage to do so. If not for you, I... I don't know where I'd be! We're all here because we want to be here, and want to make life better for everyone. Byleth, we follow you because we trust you. We rally behind you because we believe in you." She took a moment to work up what little courage she had yet to expend before she finished, "I'll fight for you with everything I have, because you make my life worth living!" She blushed at this, trying to stammer out something else but failing to do so.

It was at that moment that Byleth got up and hugged her tightly, a move that Bernadetta had never expected. He said simply, "Thank you, Bernie. That's what I needed to hear. You're right, I can't worry about making a mistake. I just need to keep going, and try my hardest to do what benefits everyone. We will succeed tomorrow, and however long more we have to fight. We have to, there is no other option."

Bernadetta was beet red, but his hug was too warm to not hug him back, "Y-You're welcome! I'm glad someone finally said it to you." She looked up at him, "To be honest, I came to talk to you because I was feeling nervous... but I'm not as much now after talking to you and helping you not be nervous. We will do this together, we... I have your back."

Byleth separated from her and smiled, "I've never appreciated that more. You should get some sleep though and I have work to do, good night Bernie."

Bernadetta nodded, still quite red in the face, "Good night By- I mean, Professor! Oh... I've been using your name the whole time, I'm sorry!"

Byleth laughed a little at this, "Bernie, I don't even know why everyone calls me Professor these days. By all means, call me Byleth."

Bernadetta did her best to calm herself before nodding with a smile, "Of course, good night Byleth."


	6. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bernie's S support, even rewriting it wasn't doing her justice if it was still following the initial S support structure. This is another freeform chapter, completely scrapping the support format and going all in. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy! Bernadetta helps the others to find Byleth, finding him at the top of the Goddess Tower.

It had been two days since the Adrestian Empire had fallen. Two days since the brutal war that waged for five whole years was finally put to an end. Bernadetta had been busy helping wherever she could around Garreg Mach, there was a lot to do in the aftermath of the decisive final battle. An entire country was now without proper leadership, homes were destroyed, and families were torn apart. Even still, this was a moment of celebration. While there was plenty of work to do and no shortage of things to grieve, everyone could begin to rest a little easier. Strangely absent this afternoon though was Byleth. He had been very active the day after, and this morning he helped out with some affairs. After that however, he seemed to all but disappear. Bernadetta decided to try to find him. With a penchant for hiding away herself, she thought of places where he might have stolen away to. His room was too obvious, everyone knew where that was. He technically had free reign of the Archbishop's quarters now, but he probably wasn't all too eager to set up in there yet. There was one place he might be though, a place where no one would think to look and he could be alone. Bernadetta made her way to the Goddess Tower.

She made her way up to the top, a task that she did not struggle with anymore. This surprised her, considering five years ago this same trek pretty much took the wind out of her. Sitting against the wall was indeed Byleth. He turned as he heard Bernadetta approach and quietly asked, "Bernie... am I needed down below? I'll be down in a few minutes." 

Bernadetta looked at him, and immediately noticed the tears staining his face. She approached him and bent down to meet his eyes, "Byleth, you're crying. What's wrong?"

Byleth wiped his eyes with his sleeve and shook his head, "Nothing is wrong exactly. I'm mostly just overcome with relief. Everything turned out well enough. Very minimal casualties on our side, miraculously. Destruction of Enbarr was minimal... it was pretty much the best possible outcome. I'm just so glad it turned out as it did. At the same time, I can't help but wonder what my parents think of this. Especially my father. Is he looking down and smiling? Or does he think I should have done things differently?"

Bernadeta knelt down next to him, trying to think of what to say to comfort him. The words took a moment, but they came in earnest to her own amazement. She replied, "I can't speak for Jeralt of course, I didn't really know him at all. I'll tell you what I think though. If I were looking down, I'd be proud of you. You're not perfect, and maybe some things could have been done better. What matters though is that you did what you thought was right. You've touched so many lives, and made a better world for everyone. I would be bursting with pride for you."

Byleth looked at her and smiled, "You always seem to know what I need to hear. Thank you, Bernie. Though unfortunately my work isn't done yet. Now I'm to be the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Me, as the Archbishop. I started as a mercenary with almost no knowledge of the Church, then I started working as a professor under the Church, and now I'm to lead it? Ugh, it's all so much to take in. I can't help but wonder if there is someone better qualified for the job. Even you have to admit my credentials aren't promising for such a position."

Bernadetta nodded at that, going from kneeling to sitting down next to him, "I won't lie to you, when presented like that it is a little strange. You weren't chosen for the job because you're the most qualified, though. You were chosen because you are a leader among us. I know you have your doubts, but none of us question your worth as a leader. You don't need a wealth of knowledge, Seteth is around to help you with that. The only thing you need is to keep being yourself, someone that we all look up to and rely on. You don't need your mask anymore either. Our situation is no longer life and death, you're allowed to be vulnerable."

Byleth thought about that for a moment, "I don't think I'll ever be in a position where I can be fully vulnerable to everyone. It goes against everything I've built up until now. I will try though, try to let my humanity show through a bit more. Tell me Bernie, what are your plans for the future?"

Bernadetta blinked in surprise, she was not expecting this question so suddenly. She eventually came up with an answer, "Well, I will be expected to take over House Varley. I'm dreadfully scared of when that time comes, I don't think I'm fit to rule a wagon of rations. When I think about the responsibilities you have to take on now though... it makes my worries seem trivial."

Byleth shook his head, "You haven't anything less to worry about than I do. It is funny how similar we are though in this regard. You're worried about your house, I'm worried about the Church. Perhaps though, we might be able to overcome both challenges if we're together."

Bernadetta blushed a bit at this but nodded, "I-I agree, I think you and I make a good team!" This talk of her and the Professor being together in any capacity made her feel warmer, and her heart began to thump quicker in her chest.

Byleth also blushed a little bit before he turned to face Bernadetta directly, "Bernie... I know you've spoken before about how much I've helped you overcome our weaknesses and grow. What I've never told you is how you've helped me in kind. You've given me an outlet to finally take off the mask and breathe. You've helped calm my anxieties and fears while battling your own. You light up my day just by being in it, and that's mattered these past months more than anything else. Which is why... I think it's right to give this to you."

Bernadetta had turned a shade of crimson by this point, and her eyes widened as Byleth presented her with a silver, jewel embedded ring. Her heart went from beating rapidly to performing elaborate flips, "Byleth, this ring... This means... y-you want to...?!"

Byleth nodded, taking Bernadetta's hand in his, "Every day I spend with you is a blessing. Each time I make you smile is a grand accomplishment. Whenever things get hard, I think of what you said to me. When things look bleak, I think about how I long to make it back to see you again. I want to spend every day from now on with you at my side. I love you, Bernadetta. I would be honoured and overjoyed if you would marry me."

Bernadetta was speechless, she felt herself begin to tear up as she only just choked out, "B-Byleth... you want to marry me? With all my flaws, and with how often I want to just hide away?"

Byleth nodded, leaning closer to her, "I want to marry you because of who you are, including what flaws you have. We can't hide away forever... but I'll see we can hole up together somewhere whenever the opportunity arises."

Bernadetta felt like she was going to melt, to hear Byleth say he loved her... and wanted to share his life with her despite her own shortcomings. It was all so much to take in, but she felt what needed to happen next was natural. She took barely half a moment to steel herself before leaning in and meeting his lips with a heartfelt kiss. She felt the urge to panic as it happened, did she really just kiss him? Was this moving too fast? Was he not ready for this? "No.", she told herself. This moment was for her, and the anxious thoughts racing in her head weren't going to take it from her. It was a sweet, passionate affair. Nearly two years of adoration, trust, and blossoming love came to a point with this kiss; she never wanted this moment to end. After what felt like too short a time, she parted from his lips, embracing him as he embraced her in kind. She looked up at him as her joyful tears rolled down her face, "O-Of course I will marry you. I can't promise to be a perfect wife... but I will never stop trying to make you happy. I'll hold tight to you and never let go!"

Byleth smiled at her, but not his usual small smile. This was the genuine smile of the happiest man in the world, the kind of smile only Bernadetta could bring out of him. He held her close for a while, before asking, "You never need to try to make me happy, I promise. I have to know though, where did you learn to kiss someone like that? You certainly didn't learn it from me, you seem to have far more experience with the matter than I."

Bernadetta giggled a bit, "I've written enough scenes like this, I just followed what I always envision."

Byleth asked, "You've mentioned your writing before, could I read it sometime?"

Bernadetta nodded, "Well... I don't show it to many people. For you though, I suppose it would be okay."

Byleth's eyes lit up, "Excellent! When we're done here, I'd love to read every page."

Bernadetta smiled, snuggling into his arms for now. A thought ocurred to her though and she looked up at him, playfully chiding, "Hey, you're just trying to get out of going down to meet the others, aren't you?"

Byleth smirked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Maybe."

Bernadetta laughed and kissed his cheek, "That's why we'll be so happy together, my Love."


	7. S Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting some good feedback from the A support, I figured I should go on to the S support. I don't generally mind the S support, but I decided to change a few things to better fit the scene. Bernie at this point shouldn't expect Byleth to KILL her, so I picked a concern that was a little more appropriate. I also fixed the choice so it wasn't two flavours of the exact same response. It's 90% the same dialogue no matter what you choose originally. Editor's Note: With 'Looking Forward' written now, I prefer that to being the confession rather then this. It's much sweeter when not following the S support format.

Bernadetta: The Goddess Tower? What are we doing here? Oh, I've upset you haven't I? Was it something I said? D-Did I look at you funny? I'm sorry about that last piece of cake in the dining hall!

Byleth: You haven't upset me.

Bernadetta: I'm so so sorry, it was just sitting there, daring me to take a bite! I couldn't help myself, I- Wait, you aren't mad? Of course you are. You're trying so hard not to yell and scream in fury! It's what I deserve, you don't have to hold back for me. I'll go lock myself away now...

Byleth: I love you, Bernie. I want you to have this.

Bernadetta: Wh-what did you just say? Is that...a ring?! Well, um... This is, um... What kind of ring is this? When a man gives a woman a ring, it usually only means... Is that what this means? I...I don't know what to say! I accept! Of course I accept! This means...I'll be able to shut myself away in peace again. You can go off doing your hero things, and I'll hold down the fort!

Byleth:  
Choice 1: Don't I get a say in this?!  
Choice 2: Perhaps that could work...

Bernadetta:  
Choice 1 response: What?! Don't tell me you'll want me to keep leaving the house! Fine, but in that case, I have a favor to ask.  
Choice 2 response: Really? No, no. You say that but it wouldn't be acceptable for me to sit home while you do everything... Let me ask you a favor.

Bernadetta: There's a reason I've been able to cope with going out of the monastery so much. It's because I've been with you. I'll never completely get over my anxiety...or my fear of strangers...or my compulsive need to run and hide. So whenever you tell me to go outside, I want you to come with me. Wherever we go, whatever we do...I want us to be together, always.

Byleth: That sounds perfect.

Bernadetta: Because when I'm with you, I feel... Wait. Did you agree? You mean it?! Ah, you're the greatest! I...I love you so much! We're going to be so happy together!


End file.
